Tim
Notes I wanted to see how it would turn out if I made a story with the "suicide" trope. Yeah, it's not my best work but I hope you enjoy it! Tim I remember Tim so clearly, everything about him. He was so horrible, so evil, so wretched, some might even go as far as to say'' demonic''. It all began when I was going around on the internet reading things on the Minecraft forums going through old posts. I found quite a few interesting posts when I did so, but the most notable of them all was one titled "Tim".I thought nothing of it when I first saw it, but I opened it to see what it said, and I found something horrible.I will describe what it said as best as I can remember. I was in a cave today, digging around and minding my own business when I heard a strange noise coming from a cave. It sounded something like a distorted mixture of a man laughing maniacally, and a little boy crying. '' I got right out of that cave after I heard it, and dashed straight to my home. But when I got there I found the village nearby my home had been destroyed! Everything was in ruins, buildings were on fire, houses were destroyed, water was pouring out of the wrecked farms and there were no mobs in sight. I cautiously walked around the remains of my once beautiful village. It was all gone now. It was nothing but rubble. I thought of rebuilding it, but I didn't have the resources on me at the time.'' '' I walked over to my home which was just past the village, when I opened the door though I saw a horrible sight - inside was a player hanged by a noose on the ceiling! He had the default skin, but it was covered in blood! He had an iron sword lodged into his chest and his head was facing down, I stepped closer and looked at his face, it had two black sockets where his eyes should have been and his face was smeared in blood too, it was such a grueling sight.'' '' I'' heard a pair of footsteps coming from outside, I cautiously went outside and looked around, but nothing was there, I turned around and went back into my house only to find that the corpse and noose were gone, but in their place was a sign. It read "My name is Tim." I was able to take this screenshot. '' ''I heard the door open behind me. I turned around and saw a man standing at the door. He was dressed in a black, a navy blue jacket and long black pants, he was covered in blood from head to toe, his skin was a lifeless pale white, his hair was black and his eyes were empty and lifeless, looking at them was like staring into an infinite void of darkness, blood dripped down from them, it was a grueling sight. In one hand he clutched an iron sword, he gazed at me with those two lifeless eyes. I tried to move but for some reason I couldn't, it was then that I went into full panic. I heard the distorted sound from earlier again, the man continued to look at me, then he struck me with his iron sword. Even though I was on full health and was wearing armor he killed me instantly. When I respawned a message popped up saying that I had been killed by "Tim". I had just enough time to take one screenshot of him before he killed me. However, it won't let me upload the screenshot of him no matter what I do. A little bit later I paused the game and checked the seed, which turned out to be "20913". Translated from numbers to English that becomes "Tim". I deleted the world and I'm never going back in fear of what he may do to me. I suppose nobody's reading this... but if anybody is, does anybody know what the heck happened or have any similar experiences to this? Being foolish, I decided to check whether or whether not this was real for myself. I opened Minecraft and entered the seed "20913", the game froze up and flickered for a moment, then began to load, I spawned in a large dark oak forest, I walked around it for a while trying to find a way out but there didn't seem to be one, it was like it was endless, after what seemed like an eternity of walking but what was probably only eleven minutes, I realized how dark it was, I guess night had fallen. That's when I realized then that there were no mobs around, none at all, in fact, I hadn't seen or even heard one since I entered the world! Then something struck me from behind, I turned around quickly. And as soon as I saw what hit me, I became overwhelmed by fear, I knew who that was. Tim. He struck me with his sword and I died, when I respawned though, there were dead corpses hanging by trees, they looked a lot like that of which was described in the forum post that I had read earlier. I looked around frantically, they were everywhere, I was so scared, I wanted to get up, I wanted to get out of the world, delete it and never come back, I wanted to stop playing Minecraft forever, but I couldn't... almost as if something was beckoning me to stay... Then I noticed Tim was standing there too, he walked over to me slowly, I couldn't move, it was like my keyboard had stopped working, I watched in horror he got closer and closer, gazing into those lifeless eyes of his, I was so terrified that I broke out into a cold sweat. He struck me with his sword again, and it killed me instantly, and as I gazed at the "you died" screen, I could still see Tim standing there, almost as if he was gazing at me, then I heard a loud whipping sound and the scream of a little boy. After hearing that, I was so petrified and tormented, I wanted to delete the world He struck me with his sword, and it killed me instantly. As I gazed at the death screen Tim seemed to be gazing at me through the computer with those two lifeless eyes of his. I was then startled to hear a loud whipping sound and what sounded like a little boy scream, then I heard said little boy crying, what on earth...?! One part of me was telling me to stop now before things got even worse, another told me I had come too far to stop now, but I already knew my decision. I've come too far to stop now, as horrifying as Tim is, there's no turning back. I looked at the two options, "respawn" or "main menu", I eventually managed to force myself to click "respawn". I regretted it the moment I did so, but I had to find out what was going on. I respawned somewhere else, I wasn't even in a roofed forest anymore - I was in what looked like some sort of wasteland, there no life in sight, there were large craters in the ground and everything was colorless, it looked somewhat post-apocalyptic. What the-?! I thought when I saw it. What is this place?! I wandered through it cautiously, fearing the unknown. After some time of walking through this desolate wasteland I came across what looked like an abandoned shack, curiously but cautiously, I entered it. When I did so I heard a horrible sound, and saw a terrible sight. It sounded like a mixture of laughing, crying and screaming, it was so horrifying, but what I saw was worse - there was a body hanging by a noose, their appearance perfectly fitted the description given to the one in the forum post. I gazed in terror at this, horrible, horrible sight. There was a sign below the body, it read "I'm coming". I heard the same sound from before, I was so startled I jumped out of my chair for a moment, then I saw Tim at the door, the words oh no rushed through my head. But to my surprise, Tim did not attempt to hurt me, instead he just stood there. A message appeared in chat, apparently it was coming from him. "What are you doing in my home?" Wait, now Tim was communicating with me? I typed in chat "What do you mean?" Tim responded with "Why are you here? This is my home, you should not be here!" As my fingers trembled, I wrote "I just found a person on an old Minecraft forum talking about this place or something so I wanted to try it out for myself." "Ah, memories" Was his reply. "Are you going to hurt me...?" I asked. "Yes I am." I heard the same horrible sound again, Tim struck me with his sword, but instead of the normal death screen, my computer screen went completely black except for one word in the middle written in red, bloody letters, "edicius". There's something strange about that. That's "suicide" spelled backwards. Category:Creepypasta Category:Blood Category:Entities Category:Suicide Category:TheRogue12 Category:Forums Category:Horror Category:Photos Category:Moderate to Long MC Creepypastas Category:Long Pastas Category:Death